


What Reminds Us There's Good

by jmda4



Series: In You, A Song [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baby, F/M, alexis and ted are parents, alexis is nervous, johnny and moira are grandparents, someday ted and alexis will find each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmda4/pseuds/jmda4
Summary: Johnny and Moira are visiting Alexis and Ted to meet their first granddaughter. Needless to say, Alexis is nervous.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Johnny Rose, Alexis Rose & Moira Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: In You, A Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046371
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	What Reminds Us There's Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I thought this would be an interesting dynamic to explore. Someday when being with each other is a realistic possibility, I believe (and hope) and that Ted and Alexis will find their ways back to each other. Since we likely won't see this, I wanted to write parts of it because I want to add more Ted/Alexis stuff here! Hope you enjoy it!

Alexis was pacing back and forth among her living room, bathroom, and kitchen trying to make sure everything--from her hair to the counters--was perfect. There were a lot of firsts happening today: the first time she and Ted would be hosting Moira and Johnny at their new house, the first time Moira and Johnny would meet their first grandchild, the first time Alexis would present herself to her parents as a mother. She was freaking out. 

"Alexis, you look beautiful," Ted said trying to comfort her. "Beautiful as ever."

Alexis lovingly rolled her eyes and forced a laugh as she walked in front of the couch that Ted was laying on. "Thank you, Ted," she said. "But I had just had a baby two and a half weeks ago, nothing fits, my hair's a mess, and my mother is going to be here in ten minutes." Alexis knelt down carefully in front of Ted's spot on the couch. Laying on top of Ted's chest was their baby girl, who had her eyes closed and was facing her mother. Alexis leaned forward and kissed the top of her baby's head, allowing some anxiety to drip out of her.

"Your mother is going to be fine," Ted tried to explain. "She knows you just had a baby and is coming here to meet the said baby. We haven't seen them in person since Christmas, and you were, what, seven, almost eight, months pregnant?" Ted gently put his hands on his daughter's back. "Motherhood suits you, Alexis. Your mom is going to see that--I know she will. Plus, your dad is probably going to cry, which will distract her."

Alexis laughed and stood back up, walking towards the kitchen counter to get the hairbrush so that she could brush her hair just a little bit more. Ted was right; there was a good chance of Johnny crying, and if there was any indication of that, it was when he first found out that he was going to be a grandfather. 

_Alexis and Ted had already been planning to go see Johnny and Moira in California in July, but when, not long before their trip, they found out they would be becoming a family of three, they were excited that they'd be able to tell Alexis's parents--people they had both only grown closer to since leaving Schitt's Creek--in person. The visit was five days long, and they had decided to tell Moira and Johnny on the first night they got there, so the news could have time to sink in just in case there was a little bit of a shock. Alexis and Ted had gotten to Los Angeles in the evening and drove their rental car straight to Johnny and Moira's condo. When they arrived, everyone hugged, and it reminded Alexis how secretly grateful she was for losing that money all those years ago. At only 33 years old and in the midst of a successful and fulfilling career, she was married nearly two years to the love of her life and adding another love of her life sooner rather than later, all while being surrounded, both near and far, by her family._

_The group of four ordered dinner that night from Moira and Johnny's favorite restaurant, deciding that after a day of cross-country travel, Alexis and Ted wouldn't be in the mood for going out. While eating, they chatted and caught up on all the things in their lives that just seemed too important to plainly tell over the phone. It wasn't until the table was cleared and the family was engaged in conversation after dinner that Alexis nudged Ted, unable to withhold the news any longer. In perfect timing, Johnny suggested they sit in the living room to be more comfortable. They all walked over, and Moira and Johnny sat on one couch while Ted and Alexis sat closely on the one diagonal from them. Johnny and Moira couldn't see, but their hands were clasped together. Everyone was smiling; it was Alexis's dream._

_"Alexis, dear, you look as though you want to say something?" Moira said as a question._

_Alexis looked at Ted, grinning, and then back at her parents. "I do, actually. Um, we both do."_

_The Roses looked at their daughter and son-in-law with eager eyes, not knowing what they had to say. They had never specifically spoken with Alexis about familial goals--they didn't know if she and Ted wanted kids, so whenever they said they had to tell them something, the thought never came into their head. They always assumed they were moving or that one of them had gotten a new job promotion._

_"Well, Ted and I were, like, really excited to come to see you guys when we booked the flight, you know, way back whenever we did it. You know: beaches, sun, job opportunities--"_

_"Alexis..." Ted interjected sweetly, making sure she was staying on track._

_"Right," Alexis responded, nodding. "So, we were very, very excited. But then, a few weeks ago we got even more excited to come here."_

_Moira huffed, and Johnny nudged her to stop. Moira didn't care; this story was becoming too long, and she was growing impatient to hear whatever Alexis and Ted had to tell them._

_"Ugh, okay sorry. I didn't plan this out," Alexis said, ignoring her mother's "clearly" under her breath. "Ted and I were glad that we had already gotten plane tickets for around now because we figured that it would be the perfect time to tell you that you are going to be grandparents." Alexis and Ted's hand holding was now more obvious, and the grip was tighter._

_Moira's face was initially a state of shock, but Johnny's immediately crumbled into tears._

_"No kidding!" he said excitedly, not able to contain his emotion. He wiped his eyes and got up from the couch. Alexis followed his lead and fell into his open arms. She couldn't remember the last time her father had hugged her quite this tightly, which says a lot considering how much they hug when they get to see each other._

_"Congratulations, Honey," he said, sniffing, his emotions getting the best of him. Alexis rested her head on her father's shoulder and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She knew how much family meant to Johnny; he's the one who taught her its importance._

_"Thanks, Dad," Alexis said. "You get to be a grandpa." Her voice was wistful, realizing that as exciting as this was for herself and Ted, it was going to be almost as exciting for the soon-to-be grandparents--this was the first grandchild on both sides of the family._

_They hugged for a few seconds longer before letting go so that Johnny could give Ted a firm handshake and a hearty hug. Ted's eyes were watery, and he and Johnny were laughing together in happiness. Alexis looked at Moira._

_"Mom?" She said tentatively. "How do you feel?" Alexis had half-expected her mother to initially react with a level of shock. They had become very close but still weren't overly affectionate._

_Moira nodded her head repeatedly and slowly. "A bebe," she said slowly. Johnny sat on the arm of the couch next to Moira and put an arm around her shoulder. Ted made his way back to Alexis, still standing, and stood behind her, throwing his arms over her shoulders. Alexis reached up and held his hands._

_"Yes, Mom," Alexis said gently, trying to be sensitive to this familiar state of shock. "I'm pregnant. Ted and I are going to have a baby." She looked up at Ted and smiled. Moira continued to nod._

_"Moira, we are going to be grandparents!" Johnny said softly. "Alexis and Ted are going to be parents." All Moira could do was nod. It wasn't that she wasn't happy--thrilled even. She was just stunned, and stunned wasn't something that Moira took well._

_Alexis then had a lightbulb moment and excused herself to go to the kitchen. A few moments later, she returned and was holding something. She sat down next to Moira and revealed to her a sonogram picture. Hopefully, something visual would make Moira a little bit less shocked and a little bit more excited. Alexis held the picture in front of her so that Moira could see. Johnny peaked over from the arm of the couch, and Ted moved to sit next to Alexis._

_"I know it doesn't look like much, but this is my baby," Alexis explained. "It will look more like an actual, like, human in a few weeks, but this is from earlier this week. I'm about 9 weeks now."_

_Moira examined the picture for a few seconds before looking up at an anxious Alexis. She cracked a smile. "You're going to be a mother Alexis," she said, her voice gaining in enthusiasm. "Oh, Alexis, that is marvelous news!" Alexis matched her mother's smile, so happy that her mom had been released from her severe state of shock. "Am I old enough to be a grandmother? Yes, I am," Moira said. Her stream of consciousness talking went on for a bit longer. "Theodore, is she being difficult to handle?"_

_"Ugh, Mom," Alexis huffed at her mother. "I am perfectly fine."_

_Ted laughed and leaned forward, so he could see his mother-in-law. "Not at all, Mrs. Rose. Alexis is doing as great as you would expect."_

_Johnny's eyes were filled with pride at the sight in front of him--some of that pride spilling out as tears. The four of them spent the rest of the evening and into the night talking about baby things, holiday plans, and family travel. Everyone was off-and-on teary, and Alexis couldn't think of any reactions from her parents that she would rather have. It was all perfect._

Alexis put the finishing touches on her hair, which was just a half-up top knot, and her outfit--comfy leggings and a baggy but dressy sweater--was the best it was going to get for today. She walked back in front of Ted, still laying with the baby on his chest as she napped. "Well?" She asked.

"I told you before, Alexis. Beautiful." Alexis gave another loving eye roll and curled up on the smaller couch diagonal from the one Ted was on. They were watching a rerun of a TV show when the doorbell rang. Alexis looked at Ted, nervousness filling her, and Ted just said, "Relax."

Alexis nodded, still anxious but standing up from her seat. "Can you get the door though? I'll take Rosie." Ted nodded, and Alexis gently took her daughter from her husband, cooing at her as she stood back up with the baby leaning upright on her chest. Alexis held her at her back, ensuring support, just like she had been taught. At only two and a half weeks, Rosie didn't do much, but Alexis definitely took pride in how cute she was.

Ted made his way to the door, and Alexis sat on a barstool at the kitchen island right behind him. He looked at Alexis who gave him a nod and opened the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rose, welcome!" Ted exclaimed semi-quietly, attempting to keep the baby from crying. "I hope you found the new place okay." Ted took one of Moira's bags and welcomed them through the front door. The new house wasn't difficult to find, but it was definitely an area the couple hadn't explored. Alexis was desperate to not raise a family in the middle of New York City but still wanted to be close enough to get back to working there and not take Ted from his vet clinic nearby. They settled on a New Jersey town about 20 minutes away from the city and moved there about two months before Rosie was born.

"No trouble finding it at all, Ted," Johnny said as he and Moira took in their surroundings. 

"This home is truly delightful," Moira commented as she stepped inside. "Very good work with the decor." Ted nodded in thanks, and Moira looked at him eagerly. "Now, where is my bebe girl and her bebe girl?" She asked.

"If you just walk through here, I think you'll find them," Ted responded with a wide grin. Moira and Johnny walked from the entryway straight into the kitchen.

Moira felt her heart jump when she saw her daughter holding her own daughter. Johnny, of course, began to tear up.

"Mom, Dad! You're here!" Alexis genuinely exclaimed, feeling her nervousness leave her when she saw her parents' soft expressions. She admittedly did miss her parents whenever they weren't visiting each other. Phone calls sufficed, but in-person was so much better. 

"Oh, Alexis, look at her," Moira said as she walked closer. She ended up behind her daughter so that she could look over her shoulder at her granddaughter whose head was enough above Alexis's own shoulder to see. "She looks like her mother." Moira couldn't take the delighted look off of her face. Johnny walked over to the other side of Alexis and kissed the top of her head as he, too, looked down at his granddaughter. 

"Alexis, she's gorgeous," Johnny said, trying to not disturb the baby. "Oh, and Ted, it looks like she has your smile too."

Ted chuckled. "People who've seen pictures say she's a good mix. I see mostly Alexis." 

Alexis looked at her husband with happiness filling her eyes. She saw Ted in Rosie's smile too. Lucky, she thought, because Ted's smile was her favorite in the world.

"Rosie," Alexis cooed to her daughter in a whisper. "This is Grandma and Grandpa. You met them on FaceTime, remember?" Moira cringed at being called Grandma but ultimately accepted it; on the other hand, "Grandpa" was Johnny's new favorite name.

_It was true--Moira and Johnny were the first people that Alexis and Ted had called later in the day that their daughter was born._

_David and Patrick had made it to the hospital, having had plans to be there already and were staying at a nearby hotel, but Alexis's parents had chosen to wait until the new parents were more settled._

_Alexis had gone into labor very early in the morning on a chilly day in February, and Ted called the Roses on the way to the hospital. Moira and Johnny eagerly awaited the update text and calls that Ted and Alexis were sending all day, but, after a long day of waiting by their phones, opted to go to bed that night, hoping to wake up as grandparents._

_The next morning, Johnny woke up first and shook Moira awake, of course with the beginning of tears in his eyes, after seeing a few texts from Alexis in the family group chat--the family group chat containing Johnny, Moira, David, Patrick, Alexis, and Ted. The first text bubble was a close up picture of a brand new baby wrapped in a blanket in Alexis's arms. Alexis was looking down and smiling at her new daughter, making sure the baby's face was visible._

_The message read: "She's here, and she's itty bitty! Rosie Mullens arrived at 4:44 a.m. weighing 6 pounds, 4 ounces!"_

_They cheered together and immediately FaceTimed Alexis, who picked up promptly from her hospital bed. Their daughter, in the room with Ted, was beaming as she showed Moira and Johnny their granddaughter, and all she could do was stare at little Rosie. They talked for about a half-hour until Alexis began yawning, and they let her go to get some rest. It was the happiest they had felt in a long, long time._

"Hi, Rosie," Johnny said with the most delighted look on his face. "I'm Grandpa." He looked at Alexis incredulously. "Honey, I can't believe you're a mom now." 

"It's hard to believe, but I think it's a pretty cute look for me," Alexis smirked. "Luckily, I've got the best husband in the world to help me out when I'm, like, a little stuck." She reached one arm out to hold Ted's hand. 

"She's a natural, Mr. and Mrs. Rose," Ted confirmed. "She's taken to this just as well as I expected." 

"Mom, do you want to hold her?" Alexis asked. Moira scrunched her face up, signaling unsureness. She was about to decline when Alexis said, "I think Rosie would like to be held by you." 

"Oh, alright, Alexis. I'll hold her just for a minute," Moira said, putting her arms out for Alexis to place the baby in with her eyes closed.

"Mom, you have to, like, open your eyes," Alexis said before Moira reluctantly opened her eyes to see Alexis handing her the baby. Moira held her tiny granddaughter in a cradle and grinned as she watched her sleep.

"Alexis, Theodore, can you even believe that she is really here?" Moira asked. They couldn't. "Just about two months ago for the holidays, we all--and David and Patrick--were in your New York apartment altogether without her here. How merry the holidays will be with dear Rosie now!" 

Alexis and Ted hadn't even thought of it like that. The family gathered in New York City for Christmas this year because Alexis wasn't allowed to travel by plane, and while Schitt's Creek was a seven-hour drive, everyone agreed that it would be far too uncomfortable of a ride for the mother-to-be. Rosie hadn't even been physically there; everything was going to be so much more fun with her added into the family. 

"Ugh, Mom, I don't even want to think of her being 10 months old at out next Christmas," Alexis said, not wanting her new daughter to grow up. 

"My bebe girl is 33 years old, and we're closer than ever, Moira replied. It brought a tear to Alexis's eye because Moira was right: they were closer now than they had been in Alexis's entire childhood and early adulthood.

\---------------------------------------

As it got later, and dinner was finished, Alexis handed Rosie to Ted and excused herself to change into something more comfortable. She was having a great night with her parents. They were talking and laughing, and Moira and Johnny were both being doting grandparents, both of them taking turns holding Rosie and cooing at her. Alexis didn't realize just how much they would adore her, and it was one of her most pleasant surprises so far in motherhood. She also felt comfort in the conversations that her husband and her parents were easily able to have. Everything about the past year had made her feel warm inside.

When she was done in the bathroom--most of her comfortable clothes were in there for convenience ever since Rosie was born--she walked into her bedroom to grab the baby monitor for when she put Rosie to bed in her and Ted's room. As she grabbed it off of her bedside table, Alexis heard a faint knock on the door. She realized it was Moira holding Rosie. 

"Your father and Ted were engaged in a lengthy conversation, so I took the liberty of helping you tonight," Moira stated seeming to be happy to help and walking through the door into her daughter and son-in-law's room. 

Alexis looked pleased. "Thank you, Mom," she said with sincere gratitude. She lifted Rosie out of Moira's arms and rocked back and forth. "You know, I love how well Ted and Dad get along. It makes me, like, so happy to see them talk and stuff."

"Well, we both married stupendous men, dear," Moira began. "They were destined to be great conversationalists with one another." She watched as Alexis carefully placed her tiny daughter into the bassinet next to her bed. Alexis, now wearing sweatpants, one of Ted's vet conference sweatshirts, and a fluffy housecoat, stared down at the baby and gestured for Moira to join her. Moira walked toward the bassinet and looked down at Rosie. 

"She just looks so peaceful," Alexis said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you, Alexis," Moira said mindfully. Alexis was caught off guard. "You have taken to motherhood stunningly."

"Thanks, Mom," she replied. "You know, we should take a picture of the three of us before the end of the week. Like, three generations of Rose girls."

Moira smiled delightedly. "I'd like that. Rose women are something else."

Alexis nodded. "That's why she's Rosie. Ted and I wanted to give her Mullens as her last name, but we both wanted her to have the Rose name wherever she goes. I think she'll love it...because I know she'll love the people who were Roses first." 

Moira smiled. Being with her daughter and baby granddaughter, and with her husband and son-in-law in the living room, and her son and other son-in-law still living in the town that made them a family to begin with, Moira didn't know if she could be any happier. Alexis felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Let me know if you would like me to explore other dynamics such as David and Patrick. I'm open to anything!  
> Also, side note: I went back and forth with thinking about whether or not Alexis would actually name her kid "Rosie," and if it was a sort of cheesy choice, but then I remembered how much her family ended up meaning to her. I think Alexis would want to keep the "Rose" name going in her own family to always have a piece of them.  
> Anyway, leave suggestions if you want!


End file.
